


Hard to Sleep

by wicked_rwby



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_rwby/pseuds/wicked_rwby
Summary: Nora has always slept in the same bed as others, usually Ren, ever since they were little. But what many don’t know is that the hyperactive girl can only fall asleep with a womb full of hot cum. Good thing her new team leader is such a nice and understanding guy~





	Hard to Sleep

There was something about sleeping next to a warm body at night that brought Nora comfort and joy. Maybe it was due to the fact it helped block out the memories of being cold and alone years ago as a kid. Upon arriving at Beacon, Nora was worried that her little habit would no longer be able to happen, especially when Ren told her he’d like to have the bed to himself for once. That and one day there would be a time when she wouldn’t have someone to share a bed with, and she needed to be prepared for it.

The first night with her team Nora tossed and turned unable to sleep.The next day she went to her team leader. She explained to Jaune everything regarding her situation. Jaune offered his bed to her whenever she needed it. He understood her dilemma having grown up with siblings. Nora was ecstatic, but also very nervous. She had left out one vital piece of information from him. She didn’t just need someone to sit next to, She needed a dick inside her, and not only that but she needed to have the feeling of cum inside of her.

The second night, she once again found herself tossing and turning in the bed. This time, however, she got out of bed and approached Jaune’s.  
“Pssst, Psst. Jaune, I can’t sleep,” she shook the blonde’s shoulder in an attempt to get the boy conscious,  
“Mmm… Nora,” the boy groggily whispered, “okay jump in.”  
He moved over in the bed and adjusted the blanket he was under, Before jumping in the bed Nora stripped of her bottoms, this left the bottom half of her body naked. She slid into the bed and under the blanket. She huddled her body under his arms The warmth of his body wrapped around her felt great…She laid there for at least ten minutes trying to sleep. She hoped that this would be enough for her but it wasn’t. Instead, knowing that she was close to getting what she needed was driving her up the wall, There was no way she was going to get any sleep. She moved her body closer to his to where they were right up against each other. She slowly started to grind her ass against his dick underneath his boxers. It started to harden and grow between her butt cheeks and formed a tent in his underwear. Jaune groaned at the feeling of her body. Her movements and the pleasure started to wake him up. He woke up to an aching dick and confused head as he started to try and figure out was going on.  
“Nora,” Nora heard him say her name. Her rubbing coming to a sudden halt.  
“What are you doing?” he whispered to her still confused as to what was going on.  
“I’m sorry Jaune but I didn’t tell you everything. I can’t sleep…” she struggled to spit the words out,”I can’t sleep because I need to get fucked.. Pleasee Jaune-y. Help me. ” she whined.

Despite the unpredictable and odd situation Jaune found himself in, he really only had to choices; kick her out or do as she asks. The choice was easy. There was no denying this girl. He rushed to pull his boxers off, and Nora giggled at his hastiness.Both still laying on their side Jaune lined himself up with Nora and eased himself into the redhead.  
Both bit their lips at the feeling of their bodies joining together. Jaune giving slow tentative thrusts as he was not completely confident in his ability. Nora raised her leg to give Jaune more room to thrust deeper in her. She urged him to fuck her faster and harder. Jaune held her leg up for her and dug his fingers into her thigh. Nora whimpered as his dick filled her, but it wasn’t enough. She felt Jaune’s ragged breath on her neck. He was close to letting loose.  
“Do it Jaune. Pleaaaasss-” in the middle of her begging, Jaune came inside of the girl. Her body tensing up as several loads were shot into the girl. The sensation of cum flooding into her sending her into a small orgasm. Jaune pulled out himself out of her gasping.  
“Was that enough Nora?”  
“No.“

“What?!”  
“You pulled out of me. Half of it is gone Jaune. I need mooore!”  
Nora rolled over on her stomach and wiggled her ass. “Again, again.”

Jaune climbed on top of the girl and enter her once again. This time he more awake and more confident in what he was doing. He placed one hand on the headboard and thrust into the girl as a much faster pace. His hips and her ass filling the quiet night room with the sounds of smacking. Nora shoving her face in to the mattress as Jaune’s thrusts got even harder as he forced himself faster. Both of his hands were now holding onto the headboard. The bed shook with the force he was giving to the girl. Both having cum once already, the second go around was much much longer than the first. Approaching the hour mark, both were tired and eager to come. .Nora felt Jaune’s hand grip into her shoulder’s. His head just on top of hers.  
“Nora I’m gonna-” Jaune’s grip on her shoulders dug in tighter before he hilted all of himself into the the girl. This managing to reach farther into the girl. Both let out a gasp when a voice came from the other side of the room.  
“Jaune?” Both teammates went wide-eyed as Jaune wrapped a hand around her mouth and the other around her body. Nora felt the boy’s body collapse on her simultaneously releasing a larger load into the girl’s womb. The surprise and risk driving Nora to a bigger orgasm than before as well.  
“Yes Pyrrha?”  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine Nora is just moving around a lot so it’s hard to sleep.”  
“Okay, goodnight.”  
“Goodnight”  
Jaune finally took a moment to catch his breath. Looking down, he saw that Nora was now fast asleep under him. This time he decided not to pull out and opted to sleep on top of her. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
“Sweet Dreams Nora.”


End file.
